The invention relates to an oxygen emergency supply device for an aircraft.
Oxygen emergency supply systems for aircraft are known, in which oxygen stored in a pressurized gas bottle is led via a conduit connection to at least one oxygen mask. The pressurized gas bottles, which are applied with this, are closed by a shut-off valve, which may be actuated manually and downstream of which a pressure reducer is connected. A pressure regulation device is arranged in the conduit connection between the pressurized gas bottle and the oxygen mask, and subsequently downwardly regulates the oxygen pressure, reduced by the pressure reducer, to the demanded pressure required by a flow throttle connected upstream of the oxygen mask, in order to permit the required constant flow to reach the oxygen mask. The shut-off valve, the pressure reducer and the pressure regulation device, as well as the connections of these components in the conduit connection, disadvantageously represent possible locations of leakage, which necessitates examining the level of filling of the pressurized gas bottle at relatively short intervals.
Furthermore, oxygen emergency supply systems are known, in which the oxygen outlet of an oxygen container is closed with a metal membrane, which is welded on. Upon use of the system, this membrane is pierced, and thus a conduit connection is created to a pressure regulation unit with a flow throttle and to a subsequent “constant flow” oxygen mask. With this, the oxygen pressure is first reduced by a pressure reducer arranged in the conduit connection, and subsequently adapted to the pressure required at the flow throttle in front of the oxygen mask, by a pressure regulation means connected downstream of the pressure reducer. One disadvantage of such an oxygen emergency supply system is the great danger of burnout, as a result of possible rapidly oxidizing metallic breakage pieces, which may arise on piercing the metal membrane. It is also disadvantageous that the inner pressure or the degree of filling of the oxygen container may not be checked with these emergency oxygen supply systems.